Smiley
by KillerMay
Summary: SasuSaku AU  Sakura wonders what ever happened to that smiley boy she used to play with. One-Shot


**Sakura wonders what ever happened to that smiley boy she used to play with. AU; SasuSaku**

**SMILEY;**

Sakura Haruno was a women to be feared. Despite being a professional doctor, she had a temper and could easily crush you with one hand. So, when she arrived at the hospital, angry and tired, she was given the day off to relax. Her boss didn't want her killing anyone.

After getting over the initial shock of the words "day" and "off" being used in such a manner, she smiled politely and went home to relax and get some extra sleep.

Upon arriving in her small apartment, she immediately fell onto the couch, too tired to do much else. After laying there awkwardly for several minutes, she got up to make a cup of tea, changed into more appropriate relaxation clothes (sweats and a t-shirt), and sat down on the couch correctly.

It was only then she realized she was bored.

Somewhere along the way, she realized she really wasn't tired anymore (when she looked at the clock, she realized she actually fell asleep for a good hour when she collapsed on the couch). She sighed. What was she going to do all day?

She had the day off, the day time soap operas were way to over dramatic for her liking, and her computer had a virus.

Sakura thought back to her mother and what she would do in her free time.

Once, as a little girl after she'd begun school, she asked her mom what she did all day without her around. She had said that she liked to look through old scrap books and reminisce. Those scrap books had been passed down to Sakura after her mother died.

She glanced over at where they laid, untouched.

It wasn't like she had anything better to do.

* * *

Some memories were depressing, like the hospital photos from when Sakura's father had cancer. It had made her want to be a doctor.

Others were joyful and made Sakura smile, like when she would play at the play ground with Naruto and Ino.

Then she found one that confused her. It was her, obviously, the bright pink hair kind of gave it away, she was probably about six when it was taken. She was standing next to a six year old boy who was grinning widely next to her. He had dark hair that stuck up in away she could only assume was natural (she didn't meet many people that did six year old's hair) and his eyes were equally as dark. She was wearing a red sundress and he was wearing a white shirt with jeans.

What confused her about it was how her mother had drawn a large heart around it and wrote "SOUL MATES" in large letters.

She...kind of remembered that boy. That was, of course, twenty years ago now, but still-she remembered him.

He was always smiling.

* * *

Six year old, Sakura Haruno, was not happy. _At all. _Stupid, stupid Ino. She was six years old and already knew what it felt like to lose her best friend.

The pink-haired girl was stomping around the playground, ready to crush anything in her path when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She decided she would bite them.

"What?" She snapped, turning around. Only to see...a cute boy holding out a flower toward her. He tilted his head like he didn't get that she just yelled at him, smiled brightly, and pushed the flower toward her so she'd take it. And she did take it. Slowly though. She didn't trust him. (Because where did trust get you, Ino? That's right-DITCHED!) "What's this for?"

"You looked mad, I wanted to cheer you up," He replied, sweetly. "And I think you're pretty." She blushed.

"Well...thank you," She replied, not quite giving up her aggressive attitude.

"Did it work?" He asked, his head still tilted.

"Did what work?" She spat.

"Did it cheer you up?" He asked, still smiling. She kind of wanted to punch him. But she also wanted to give him a hug. She didn't though because she was pretty sure she had just made a new friend and he might think she has cooties. Her mommy told her they weren't real, but not everyone knew that.

She nodded in response to his question.

"Do you want to play with me?" He asked. She smiled at him.

"Okay!"

She never asked him his name. It was necessary. She would just call him Smiley.

* * *

They played again the next time she came to the park.

And the next time.

And the next time.

And again after that.

He would hold her hand and give her flowers and laugh at all of her jokes that weren't funny. Except he only laughed because they were funny to him. Because she was funny. Because they were kids and they didn't realize things that were supposed to be funny weren't always.

One day he asked her to be his girlfriend. She asked what that was. He tapped his chin thinking of how to explain it.

"Umm...a girlfriend is someone you think is pretty and want to be with forever and ever! And if they say they will be, they want to be with you forever and ever too!" He used rapid hand motions explaining.

"Does that mean you're my girlfriend?" She asked him. He giggled at her and shook his head.

"No, I'd be your boyfriend since I'm a boy," He replied with a smile. She nodded.

"Okay! I'll be your girlfriend!" He clapped out of joy.

The rest of the day they were at the park he pushed her on the swings and made sure she didn't fall when she got to the end of the slide. When her mother told her it was time to go, she flashed him a large smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Smiley!" She said when they were leaving. He tilted his head and looked at her, confused.

"Smiley?"

"Yeah, 'cause you smile a lot!"

And because she still didn't know his name.

* * *

It was on Smiley's seventh birthday that she saw him frowning. She looked at him with a mixture of shock, confusion, and awe. Even when he wasn't smiling, he was still pretty.

"What's wrong, Smiley?" She asked him.

"It's my birthday and my daddy didn't remember 'cause he was busy with my brother," He pouted. She put a hand on her hip and looked him fiercely in the eye.

"That's no reason to be upset, _I_ remembered your birthday. I always allow one person to forget my birthday 'cause I know they're not walking calenders. So cheer up, it's not that he doesn't care, he probably just didn't realize the date!" He smiled up at her.

"Thanks, just one question." She nodded, silently telling him to continue. "What's a calender?"

* * *

Sakura was eight when she stopped seeing him at the park.

She asked her mother about it one time and the women cried. She then explained to her about life and how all people die. Sakura wasn't stupid though. She had gone to her grandfather's funeral.

"...Is he dead?" She asked, quietly after her mother finished. Her mother shook her head no.

Later, when her mother was watching the news, Sakura overheard the reporter talking about a thirteen year old killing both of his parents, leaving only his eight year old brother alive.

Sakura Haruno at eight years old was smart enough to put two and two together.

She cried for Smiley that night. She only hoped he could keep on smiling.

Somehow, she knew he wouldn't.

* * *

Sakura never saw him again after that. Or maybe she did. After all, she didn't know his name. How would she honestly know?

She glanced over at the clock on the wall across from her. She spent hours remembering that little boy. Her finance would be coming home soon.

As if reading her thought, the lock clicked and Sasuke entered through the door. He looked at her for a minute.

"Did you get off early?" He asked. He walked over and sat next to her on the couch.

"Tsunade gave me the day off. I'm pretty sure she thought I was going to kill someone," She laughed, lightly. Sasuke smirked.

"Knowing you? You probably would." She punched him on the arm lightly. "I don't think that was supposed to hurt, but it _did._" Sakura laughed again and only then did she notice he was holding something. Following her eyes, he pulled out the flowers he got for her.

"For you," He said. She took them and smiled.

"Aww, Sasuke-You do have a heart!"

He simply smiled at her.

* * *

**For once, the flashbacks are actually useful. Chibi Sasuke was always smiling, until...yeah.**

**I hope that didn't burn your eyes, (: **

Review Please! (:


End file.
